Drowning In Regrets
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Vin is his anchor when Chris is swallowed by depression in the aftermath of Obsession. Slash.


Title: "Drowning In Regrets"  
Author: Pirate Sparrow  
Rating: R due to non-sexual adult content  
Summary: Vin is his anchor when Chris is swallowed by depression in the aftermath of Obsession. Slash.  
Warnings: Spoilers for Obsession; Slash; Established, outed couple  
Challenges: Phyllis' M7M Challenge for 6-16-08 to use the homophones "scents" and "sense" in a story  
Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, Mary Travis, Ella Gaines, all other characters mentioned within, and The Magnificent Seven are & TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM, and Trilogy Entertainment, not the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chris pulled his blanket even tighter around him. He sat, rocking in his rocking chair, in front of the newspaper office, his mind caught in the dark days of his past. The things the bitch had done to him and the fool that he had been made him feel older than he'd ever felt. He had definitely been a fool, falling for her charms. Never in a million years would he have thought Ella would have done such a thing to him. All their wild, exciting times that they had spent together when they were young had been wonderful. He had wanted to recapture that youth with her, but now he blamed himself for falling into her trap.

Only his beloved Vin had had enough sense to try to get him out of there. Never in a million years would he have thought the bitch would have tried to destroy his life without letting go of him. Who would have ever thought that she would have made a shrine onto him, as though he was a God of old, and how, how could she claim she loved him and yet destroy the things he had loved the most, his beloved Sarah and Adam? There were times he could barely see them or feel them near him, but time had yet to dull the love he had felt for them.

Not only had Ella done it once, she had almost done it twice! If Vin had not gotten angry and left, they would have been doomed. If JD had not found that trap door, his men would no longer be alive, and it was all because he was a fool! Her beauty had captured him yet again, and the icing on the cake had merely been the horses and the dreams that they had shared when they were younger. How many lives had this wild bitch destroyed?

Mary had just come out and looked at him. Shaking her head in disgust, she had gone back in, and he didn't blame her one bit. He hated his own self for his stupidity. He squeezed his hands as he imagined Ella's throat with his hands wrapped tightly around it. He itched for a drink for only in the forgetfulness of a bottle, could he evade his feelings.

Despair gripped his heart in an ever-tightening fist, and then the scents of soft dirt, untamed woodland, leather, and manliness came to him. He heard a gentle, well-loved voice and suddenly felt a tender hand squeezing his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked into Vin's. His manly scents assailed his nostrils, and Chris breathed deeply even as Vin leaned in for a gentle kiss of loving reassurance. His hand reached out to touch Vin, this man who was his friend, his lover, and the only one who had ever truly understood Chris. Tears slipped from Chris' eyes, and Vin gently wiped away each one.

Mary looked out, saw the men, and dared not go out lest she interrupt this moment that Chris needed more than anything else in the world. If any one could help Chris, it would be Vin. She figured as soon as Chris felt better, the Seven of them would be riding again. They would be going in pursuit of the bitch who had wrecked Chris' world not once but almost twice. She shivered at the anguish she remembered from the men's voices as they had told her the bitter tale of Chris and his teenage love. She hoped they'd get the bitch. She'd shoot her dead if she could, right between her eyes, but she hoped Chris would take his time and make her pay dearly for what she had done to him.

She prayed that Vin would keep Chris from going over the deep end for Chris Larabee was a good, strong man and a great friend. She cared deeply for him but not in the way that most people thought. She was glad he and Vin were together. She smiled secretly to herself and hoped one day she'd find a love just as sweet.

Outside, Vin was whispering reassuring words to Chris, "We'll get her. She'll pay. It's not your fault. You're the victim. I love you." He kissed Chris once again.

Chris clung to Vin as though he was a drowning man and his only salvation was Vin. He knew that together they would get her. She'd pay, but that would have to wait. All he wanted to do now was to take and wrap Vin inside his blanket and hold him close to his heart so that the chill that was freezing his heart's soul would leave. He breathed deeply again of Vin's scents and clung tightly to his love.

**The End**


End file.
